


Not a model

by god



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, mizutrip - Freeform, tripmizu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/pseuds/god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Virus was an idol for him made him want to become somebody’s model too.<br/>That was when he met Mizuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a model

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting around my computer since i finished reconnect it's been so lonng  
> also this ship is so under-rated fk u fandom

Virus was what Trip aspired to be. Trip didn’t thoroughly admire him, or anything of the sort, but he assumed that Virus was a model he should imitate. And his attempts of copying Virus turned out to actually help him contain himself. He became fairly less violent after he started following Virus around Toue’s Research Centre. But the fact that Virus was an idol for him made him want to become somebody’s model too.  
That was when he met Mizuki. They could occasionally go out of the research centre, and when that happened, he and Virus would go to Midorijima. Back then getting in and out of Platinum Jail wasn’t prohibited. Virus would check libraries and antiques shops in search of old books that he couldn’t find in the Platinum Jail area. Trip would just silently follow Virus around, even if he found the idea of watching Virus searching and inspecting books unentertaining , and eventually treat himself with some sweets.  
The day Trip met Mizuki for the first time, he had an hour to kill before meeting Virus at a cafeteria, where he would stuff his face with cake as Virus would sip calmly on his tea. After he parted from Virus, the first thing was to buy himself a bag of candy. It didn’t really matter that he was going to eat some later on, anytime was a good time for sweets. He started wandering around the streets of Midorijima, observing how primitive it all looked compared to Platinum Jail. He caught a glimpse of himself in the glass of a random electronics shop. His red hair was way too clean for the rest of himself. Sure, his clothes were clean too, of an immaculate white color even, but he had scratches, bruises and band-aids all over his face, over his knuckles and under his knees. He stopped provoking fights, but every now and then, since he made an image of it, everybody looking for a fight would come to him.  
Roaming through the alleys Trip gave hateful glares to all the passer-bys. He was a little irritated that Trip especially requested of him to leave him alone for one hour. His gaze stopped upon a group of kids, just a little younger than him, given that he was 13 by then. It was just a group of kids, playing card wars. A small group of kids, that seemed to have some sort of leader. The one that appeared to be the leader, was happily coordinating the tactic of his team, and seemingly, leading it to victory. Trip kept watching them from a fair distance, especially that one child. His hair was a little darker than Trip’s, and his skin was clearly darker. He was wearing an olive green sweater. For a moment, the kid happened to make eye contact with Virus, but since he didn’t persist on it and quickly went back to the game, Virus didn’t take that as a sign to take his leave, and remained still, watching the group of kids while munching on his candies.  
After the game ended, most of the kids left in groups of two or three in different directions. Some of them gave Trip judging glares while passing him, but none of them tried to interact with him in anyway. After all of them left, except for the dark redhead, it remained just the two of them. Trip looked at him, and the kid looked back at him.  
“Is there anything you need?”  
Trip said nothing in response.  
“Hello??” The kid said, taking a step closer to Trip.  
“Hello.” Trip replied with a low voice.  
“Well?”  
“Well what?”  
“Is there any reason you are staying there all by yourself?”  
“I guess not.”  
“Then?”  
Again, Trip gave no answer to the kid’s question.  
“Are you lost?”  
No answer.  
“Are you lost?”the redhead asked once again, visibly starting to lose his temper.  
“No.”  
“Then?”  
“Then what?”  
The kid in the olive green hoodie groaned.  
“Are you making fun of me or what?”  
“I’m not.”  
Trip was watching with a blank look on his face how the kid in front of him was starting to lose his patience. He could deduce from his expression that he was ready to ask another ‘Then?’, but he seemed to change his mind and extended his arm, putting a smile on his petite full lips.  
“I am Mizuki.”  
Trip, much to his own surprise, took his hand in his own. But only after a few moments passed, he shook it. And nothing else.  
“And you are?”  
“What?”Trip asked, not really used to informally introduce himself.  
“What’s your name, I mean.”Mizuki inquired with a giggle.  
“Trip.”  
“So, Trip, now that we introduced each other, what do you want?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Then why were you-“  
Surprisingly, Trip spoke over Mizuki:  
“Why not.”  
“You’re weird, Trip.”  
“Not really.”  
“Are you lonely?”  
“Not really.”  
“But you are all on your own.”  
“That doesn’t mean I’m lonely.”  
“If you say so.”  
Trip would normally start to get irritated when reaching this point of a conversation, but somehow, he didn’t feel like losing his temper there, not one bit. It might have been Virus’influence, but also it might have been the fact that those kids had chosen Mizuki as their leader for a good reason.  
“Do you wanna hang around or?...” Mizuki asked, looking a little uncomfortable, not able to tell either Trip wanted or not to spend more time with him.  
“I’ve got some time to kill.”  
“How much?”  
“30 minutes I guess.”  
“Oh, that’s not much. Are your parents waiting for you at home or anything?”  
“Not really.”  
“Your answers are annoying.”Mizuki said with a pout.  
For a moment, Trip even considered apologizing. But that wasn’t like him, and he didn’t really feel like it either. So, instead, he just blinked.  
“Are you from Midorijima?”  
“No.”  
“Are you a tourist?”  
“Not really.”  
“Come on, I am trying my best here to be both polite and friendly. You should at least make an attempt to answer me.”  
“I live in Platinum Jail.”  
“Woah, really?” Mizuki asked with a surprised look on his face.  
Trip shrugged.  
“What’s it like in Platinum Jail?”  
Trip shrugged again.  
“You’re not even trying.”  
Trip shrugged once again.  
“Stop that!” Mizuki groaned, punching Trip in the shoulder.  
Trip gave him a hateful look and pushed Mizuki by his chest.  
“Was a fight what you were looking for?”Mizuki asked, an angry look on his face.  
“No.”Trip said simply. “You are the one who started it.”  
“Well, that’s because you are being a pain in the back while I am trying my best to be nice. Besides, you pushed me too!”  
They spend some time giving each other hateful looks, but none of them leaving the spot. After a while, Mizuki sighed.  
“Sorry for kicking you.”  
Trip watched him, the angry look on his face softening.  
“Anyway, shouldn’t you get going by now?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then get going!”  
“I will.”  
“Will you come to Midorijima again?”  
Trip nodded.  
“Do you have any friends here?”  
Trip moved his head in a ‘no’ motion.  
“Do you want to be my friend then?”  
Trip shrugged. He didn’t even know what a friendship was about. He couldn’t even be sure that he and Virus were friends. Actually, he would rather think that Virus wouldn’t consider him his friend, so not only did Trip not have friends in Midorijima, but he didn’t have any friends at all.  
“Do you want to meet when you do?”  
“We are coming to Midorijima every Saturday.”  
“ ‘We’?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, anyway, you can find me here, I guess.”  
Trip nodded.  
“Now go!”  
Trip blinked at Mizuki. He didn’t really want to move. He felt a sudden laziness take over his body. But even so, he started to move his legs in the direction of the cafeteria he and Virus had to meet at.  
“Bye!” Mizuki yelled at him, waving with a big smile plastered on his face.  
Trip waved at someone for the first time in his life. 

\---

Virus didn’t even bother to ask Trip why he was late. They spent their time at the cafeteria in silence, and then they returned to the car that was supposed to take them back to Platinum Jail. It was a spacious car, with enough room for them and 8 other kids that were under Toue’s observation.  
After that, every time they were going to Midorijima, Trip would meet up with Mizuki, but he liked to think that he always made the decision of going to see him just after realizing he had time to kill. He convinced himself that it was the lack of things to do what pushed him to meet with Mizuki. Mizuki introduced him to more people, but he never seemed to show any interest in any of them.  
The two of them even had a fight once. It started with Mizuki yelling ‘Just admit it that we are friends already!’, after he had enough of tip-toeing around the subject. After the fight, both of them got out with nothing but bloodied noses and black eyes. And a mumble Trip left out, too silent to be heard by Mizuki and never repeated.  
Externally, Trip was and remained the same unreadable sack of lack of emotions. But internally, during the first years of his adolescence, he struggled with a few identity crises. Of course, he was handling them with calmness. He was used for not able to determinate both the relationship he had with Virus, and the one he had with Mizuki. No matter how much he would struggle, there was nothing coming out of his efforts. So he gave up, reasoning that there was nothing to gain from trying to resolve something he couldn’t comprehend.  
There was one thing he figured out, though. Virus was the one he was supposed to follow. Virus was his model. So he focused on trying his best to imitate his idol.  
Their clothes were similar anyway, given that they had to respect a dressing code Toue imposed. Trip didn’t want to indigo copy Virus, though. He wanted to gain some of his values and characteristics, so they could have something in common, so he could feel like he was ascending to become someone he wasn’t actually planning to turn into. And so, he dyed his hair blonde, and started styling it with gel, so that it would resemble Virus’.  
Mizuki seemed sad when he saw the change in Trip’s aspect. He was used to the regular Trip, and it took him sometime to recognize the new Trip as his old friend, even if his acting remained the same.  
However, when the color of his eyes changed, Mizuki felt like witnessing the consequences of a miracle. He knew that technology advanced during the last centuries, and that everything in the human body could by modified by the surgeon’s cut. But Trip was underage, so he couldn’t possibly have had a normal operation on his eyes. It was too difficult for Mizuki to comprehend the situation when Trip was still refusing to talk more than the minimum necessary, and also attempting to keep his partnership with Toue a secret, if you could have called his and Virus’ relationship with Toue a partnership.  
But eventually, Mizuki got over all of Trip’s changes. And Trip got over all of Mizuki’s changes through time. Mizuki was always like a magnet for friends and followers, it was only natural that sooner or later there would be enough people accepting him as a leader to form a gang. And so, Mizuki became the leader of Dry Juice.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yes and it's unfinished bcs i'm shit and lost interest  
> like i don't even remember what i wrote but i know that i had much more left to write  
> review pl0x?


End file.
